


Гроза

by Spicebox



Category: Are You Alice?
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox





	Гроза

Еще не стемнело, а уже наступила поздняя осень.  
Воздух уплотнился, пропитанный предгрозовой липкой тяжестью; ветер, швыряющий в лицо пыль, внезапно стих.  
Город застыл в напряженном ожидании, затаив дыхание, боясь пошевелиться.  
Наступила тишина.

\- Как некстати, - с досадой сказал Шляпник. - Ну, хоть не один промокну.  
\- Долго еще идти? - спросил Ее Королевское.  
\- Мир сошел с ума, - ответил Шляпник. - Наступил Судный День. Сожаления расплодились, как крысы. Шастают по городу средь бела дня. Королева Сердец, инкогнито и в мужской одежде... хмм, и тоже средь бела дня. И вообще, с утра было лето. Бардак. Не удивлюсь, если сейчас мне на голову упадет Тунгусский метеорит.  
\- Сейчас тебе на голову упадет монарший гнев, - ровно сказал Ее Королевское.  
\- Бардак, - повторил Шляпник.  
Он выглядел беспечным и расслабленным, но крошечные неуверенные паузы в его движениях раздражали и тревожили соринкой, попавшей в глаз.  
\- Помолчи, - сказал Ее Королевское. - Хотя бы минуту.  
Шляпник замолчал.  
Вдалеке хлопнула дверь, протяжно завыли собаки.  
Огромная сизая тварь грузно ворочалась в небе, ее тяжесть давила на плечи; хотелось сгорбить спину.  
\- Страна Дерьмовых Чудес... - пробормотал Шляпник. - Все, молчу.  
Он свернул в темный проулок, остановился.  
Пистолеты уютно лежали в его руках.

Сверкнула молния, ее яркий свет ударил по глазам, там, в проулке, что-то шевелилось.  
\- Пришли, - тихо, почти шепотом сказал Шляпник.  
Оглушительно близко громыхнуло, теперь молнии били одна за другой, без перерыва.   
Началась гроза.  
Белые плоскости вспыхивали ярко и холодно, черные густые тени шевелились и подергивались.  
Сожаления пожирали что-то, сгорбившиеся чернильные силуэты, облепившие жертву, белая детская ручка лежала на земле безвольно и расслабленно, едва заметно вздрагивая.

Шляпник выстрелил.  
Черно-белые твари обернулись, глухо забормотали, не в силах оторваться от добычи.  
\- Собака всегда возвращается туда, где зарыла кость, - сказал Ее Королевское.  
Отблески молний, падающие на его лицо, перерисовывали его заново, жесткое, безумное, злое.  
Возможно, у Ее Королевского было два лица: свое и настоящее.  
\- Они сожрут ее до последней косточки, до последнего куска мяса. Не нужно было тебе ее убивать. Дождался бы меня, - спокойно сказал Ее Королевское.  
\- Ну, извини, - ответил Шляпник.  
Густая черная тень от шляпы скрывала его лицо, он стрелял с правой руки, а левая, с зажатым в ней пистолетом, висела, как будто парализованная.  
\- Знаешь, с двух рук у тебя получалось лучше, - задумчиво сообщил Ее Королевское.  
\- Быстрее, - возразил Шляпник.  
\- Лучше, - сказал Ее Королевское. - Не спорь.  
\- Не буду.  
Пальцы его левой руки разжались, отпуская ненужный пистолет.  
Металл глухо звякнул, ударившись о камень.  
Дождь упал сплошной тяжелой завесой, как будто хотел пролиться весь сразу.

Шляпник все стрелял и стрелял, перезаряжая пистолет четкими скупыми движениями, Сожаления растворялись и умирали, возвращаясь обратно в ночь.  
Потом было темно и ливень шумел, разбиваясь о камни брусчатки.  
\- Не повезло тебе, - сказал Ее Королевское. - В очередной раз.  
Шляпник подошел к вздрагивающему, бесформенному темному пятну и разрядил в него обойму.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Шляпник, оборачиваясь к Ее Королевскому. - Сплошная полоса неудач. Возвращаемся?  
\- Пожалуй, еще нет... Подойди ко мне.  
Ее Королевское бесцеремонно развернул Шляпника к себе, заглянул в его глаза, довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты плачешь, - не то спросил, не то сообщил он.  
\- Дождь же идет, - ответил Шляпник. - Если бы я плакал из-за каждой алисы, Страна Чудес утонула бы в слезах.  
Он стоял, не шевелясь, и смотрел на Ее Королевское устало и терпеливо.  
\- Затопило бы ее к хренам, - сказал Шляпник.  
Ее Королевское кивнул и сделал шаг назад.  
Шляпник тут же отвернулся.  
\- Возможно, - сказал Ее Королевское, запрокидывая голову вверх.  
Дождь стекал по его слипшимся мокрым волосам, расчерчивал лицо прозрачными полосами.  
\- Стоит только отвернуться на секунду, и она уже не настоящая, - зло сказал Шляпник.  
\- Ты потерял что-то важное? - поинтересовался Ее Королевское - таким тоном спрашивают у малознакомого гостя - предпочитаете чай со сливками или без?  
В темноте мелькнул размытый силуэт, Сожаление осторожно потянулось к трупу; Шляпник выстрелил, не глядя.  
\- Как меня все это задолбало, - вздохнул он.  
\- Как трогательно, - улыбнулся Ее Королевское, глядя в небо. - Суровая мужская скорбь. Рад, что ты в норме.  
\- Конечно, я в норме, - ответил Шляпник.  
\- Хочешь женщину? - рассеянно спросил Ее Королевское. - Двух? Трех? Мне обычно помогает. А потом ты можешь их убить. Впрочем, не настаиваю. Дело вкуса, знаешь ли.  
\- Ваше Королевское Величество так великодушны, это не к добру, - ответил Шляпник.  
\- У меня есть одна, вылитая Алиса, - сказал Ее Королевское, прищурившись. - Хочешь?  
\- Эта честь непозволительно велика для ничтожного слуги Вашего Королевского Величества, - низко поклонился Шляпник.  
\- Это да? - резко бросил Ее Королевское.

\- Это нет, - раздался голос с неба. - Надо же, Королева Сердец, а в сердцах совсем не разбирается. Досадно.  
\- Досадно, - согласился Ее Королевское.  
\- Как погодка? - окутанный теплым сиянием, Белый Кролик спускался с небес, держась за ручку большого белого зонта. - Эффектно?  
\- Эффектно, - согласился Ее Королевское. - И появился ты эффектно.  
\- Я же сам Белый Кролик как-никак, - сказал Кролик. – Сценарист, продюсер и режиссер.  
\- Ты несчастный лузер. Ты мифический персонаж, сотканный из дешевого пафоса и несуществующей трагедии, - ровно сказал Ее Королевское.  
Кролик засмеялся, зло и вызывающе, потом резко оборвал смех.  
\- Да, ты прав, - будничным голосом ответил он. - Хорошая была бы эта Алиса, правда?   
\- Она бы не смогла тебя убить, - сказал Ее Королевское.  
\- Кто знает... - пробормотал Кролик. - Наши желания не всегда совпадают с вашими возможностями... Кто знает...  
Он закрыл лицо ладонями, и тут же отдернул их, как будто обжегшись.  
\- Кем ты себя возомнил?! – его голос истерически зазвенел, рассыпаясь битым стеклом. – Ты просто игрушка на своем месте! Дурацкая карта, которая считает себя игроком!  
Ее Королевское безмятежно смотрел на Кролика.   
Дождь все шел и шел, и разбивался о белый зонт.  
Вдалеке один за другим зажигались фонари, превращая город в опрокинутое звездное небо.  
\- Вот что произойдет дальше, - сказал Кролик. – Без Алисы Страна Чудес начнет умирать. Медленно, медленно, очень медленно. Процесс затянется на годы. Сначала исчезнут запахи, потом поблекнет цвет, когда все станет серым, останутся только звуки. Это будет Страна Сожалений, и жить в нем будут Сожаления, считающие себя людьми. Шучу, не обращайте внимания. Пойду я, пожалуй…  
Он развернулся, вяло махнул рукой и побрел вверх по улице, раскрытый громоздкий зонт белел в темноте.  
Пахло свежестью, пахло дождем, пахло гнилым деревом.  
\- Дождь закончился, - пробормотал Ее Королевское. – Да-да, Сожаления, считающие себя людьми. Слышишь, Кот?  
Шляпник, неподвижно стоящий за его плечом, шагнул вперед.  
\- Он мне не враг, - бросил Ее Королевское. – Оставайся на месте.  
\- Теперь мы можем вернуться? – медленно, как будто во сне, спросил Шляпник.  
\- Предложение насчет женщин остается в силе, - ответил Ее Королевское.

Зло прищурившись, он смотрел на удаляющееся белое пятно.


End file.
